


Stumbling over words

by alexa_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absolute fluff, Artist!Lance, Fluff, M/M, March prompts, Music, Silence and music, lance has a stutter, musician!shiro, okay I love them, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_writes/pseuds/alexa_writes
Summary: Lance goes to a cafe every day to draw. He doesn't like speaking due to his stuttering, but that might soon change.





	Stumbling over words

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is really short but lovE YA GUYS HAHA HAVE SOME FLUFF

It was another simple day- waiting inside the cafe and drawing for hours on end… It was his job. When one was drawing, with commissions, people didn’t expect one to...speak... as to say. It was better that way. Less embarrassing…

 

Lance sighed softly, continuing to draw yet another commission for someone online named… Spacedad. Huh… Maybe it was a reference to a show or book? He continued to draw the character the man had sent- a character from a cartoon that he had watched a while back and really liked. He never remembered the name… that was fine though. He remembered how to draw the character.

 

He continued to sketch on his iPad, letting the music soothe him.

 

Yes, he did this every day. Sitting in a cafe from noon to 5 pm, drawing commissions and drinking hot chocolate and coffee… but it made him feel safe.

 

It was his safe space.

 

No one ever bothered him besides to say that his art was good and ask for his info. He always handed them a card, then wrote how he couldn’t speak very well but to contact him on the card. To text him- not call.

 

Well… until one day.

 

He had been listening to the music, completely zoned out as he continued to draw.

 

Then someone sat in front of him.

 

To clarify, it was a booth. A booth for two people and the whole entire rest of the cafe was open for this person to sit in…  _ Why did they sit in front of Lance? _

 

Lance looked up with big eyes, gulping. 

 

The man was big- buff. Lance recognized him as one of the frequent singers of the cafe- Oh this man was  _ such a good singer _ . His voice made Lance relax and it had a sweet calming tone to it. It was… wonderful… but why was this man sitting in front of Lance?

 

“Hi-“ The man started, holding out a hand. Lance shook it, face warming up.  _ How was this guy so handsome? His face was… Ugh so nice. _ “My name is Shiro. I’ve seen you here every time I’ve performed. What’s your name?”

 

The man didn’t let go, still holding Lance’s hand. Lance gulped, then grabbing a pencil with his left hand and quickly writing out  **Lance** on his paper.

 

Shiro smiled at him, leaning forwards. “You can’t talk?” He asked softly. Lance shook his head no. “I see. Do you know sign language?” Lance shook his head no again. Shiro blinked, then tilting his head. “Then why can’t y-”   
  
Lance scribbled down an answer, turning it to Shiro.

 

**I stutter too much. It’s embarrassing.**

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile, looking back up to him. “Don’t be embarrassed. I bet your voice is just as beautiful as your artwork-”   
  
Lance flushed more, squeaking. He shook his head no, looking down. Shiro leaned on his hand, looking over the boy. “Or as beautiful as you. I’ve always seen you in here. You caught my eyes several times but I finally got the nerve to speak to you- glad I did… you’re wonderful.”   
  
“I-I’m- I’m- I’m not-” He stuttered out, face burning. He had had a stutter since… since forever. He hadn’t talked for… for so long. Well, besides his neighbor's cat which always gave him visits.

 

Shiro couldn’t stop his proud smiled. “You definitely are. And your voice is wonderful. Hey… Would you like to come to see a movie with me sometime? It doesn’t involve much talking and we can go for ice cream after.    
  
“I-I-I’d- I’d like- like that-” Lance said softly, looking down with a smile.

 

Shiro then wrote down his number in Lance’s sketchbook, leaning forwards. “Text me when you are available.”   
  
“Now-” Lance blurted out, hiding his face. Shiro chuckled, holding a hand out to him.

 

“Well then come on beautiful. Let’s go watch a movie-”


End file.
